<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teething Problems by mormarninja1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300541">Teething Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1'>mormarninja1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Charmy, Birthday Present, M/M, Riot Boy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little birthday present for the incredible Bane Wade on Twitter, drunken-kong-donic on tumblr!!!<br/>This is their Riot Boy AU, the best AU, so all credit goes to you Bane! </p><p>Espio has had a long week, Vector’s been working hard, Charmy’s teething and his patience is running low. Hopefully Vector can help~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teething Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week for Espio. </p><p>Vector had been out everyday at the studio working on his new album. And when he got home all the crocodile wanted to do was eat dinner and sleep, a drastic change from what he used to do. Parties till dawn, drugs and drink were on the sidelines and Espio appreciated it more than he could say.  </p><p>But because Vector was out all day that left him to take care of the baby all by himself. And right now the little guy was teething, making the usual ball of giggling joy more like a screaming, crying ball of pain. </p><p>Espio had lots of patience, bucket loads of it, but it was now wearing thin. He had tried everything, baby toys to chew on, cold spoon, gels he got from the doctors, letting Charmy suck on a cube of ice and so much more, but nothing worked. When Charmy finally fell asleep for naptime or bedtime the crying stopped, and the teething had thrown the whole naptime/bedtime, breakfast/lunch/dinner schedules out the window causing Espio more stress and irritation.</p><p>But right now, Charmy was fast asleep. Meaning Espio could catch up on the housework, even though he technically didn’t need to do all the housework himself, they could hire someone but Espio didn’t feel right doing that. Plus, he was the only one who would be wearing a maid outfit in this house. </p><p>“Maybe if Vec comes home early I’ll get dressed up for him~” Espio’s mind wandered to all the ways he could de-stress with his husband...if they got five minutes of peace and quiet...</p><p>“AHHHAAHWAHHAWA-hic-AHAHHWAHH-“ </p><p>Espio could cry. He sighed and looked at the time, less than five minutes had passed, Charmy had definitely not had a long enough nap. He dropped everything he was doing and went straight to the crying bee. </p><p>“Oh baby...shhhh shhhh, I know it’s sore.” Espio had picked him up and had started to bounce and rock him gently, the crying continued. “Shhhh, your ok...shhhh.” He picked up a tube of gel, the doctor had given him it to help soothe Charmy’s aching gums, and started to apply it to the whaling bee. It really broke his heart to see Charmy this sad.</p><p>Espio knew Vector would be home soon, if he could get Charmy asleep before he got home then maybe they could spend some ‘private time’ together. So he carried Charmy to their bed, Charmy’s cot was in his own room but Espio and Vector liked laying in bed with Charmy so they could watch him and cuddle him. They also thought it soothed Charmy being close to them, so he could calm Charmy here and then move him to his cot.</p><p>And that was Espio’s plan, cuddle and coo at Charmy till he fell asleep, put the baby to bed and then he could make dinner and tidy up a bit.</p><p>Laying down and resting Charmy on his chest he started to run his fingers through Charmy’s hair and down his back, while cooing and whispering softly to the bee. </p><p>Before he realised it Charmy was asleep again. He just lay there, stroking the baby’s hair and watching his little face twitch and change while he dreamed. Smiling to himself as he got lost in the moment, and as time passed he didn’t notice as his eyes became heavy and he too fell asleep.</p><p>———</p><p>Espio jumped awake. Someone had moved him and caused his body to startle awake. </p><p>“Hey, doll it’s just me!” Vector said in a soft whisper, the room was dark and only after a moment of letting his eyes adjust he saw Vector looming over him. “Yer ok, I was just gonna put Charms ta bed.” Vector had cupped Espio’s cheek and rubbed his thumb under his eye, relaxing Espio. </p><p>Espio looked down and saw Charmy was still asleep and that Vector had tried to take the bee out of his grasp while they slept. It then hit Espio, “w-what time is it? When did you get in?” He had fallen asleep, no dinner, no tidying, no dressing up… </p><p>Vector chuckled, “I’m only just in, n it’s late. I ate at the studio n I tried textin ya but got no reply.” His toothy smile could be seen even in the dark room. “Didn’t think I’d come home ta you two sleepin n bein all cute~” Vector leaned forward and kissed Espio softly, Espio returned it with the same softness but the kiss did not last long. </p><p>Their voices were no louder than whispers but the little bee started to wriggle and whimper. Both reptiles went silent as they waited to see what would happen, and within seconds Charmy went from ‘peacefully asleep’ to ‘screaming at the top of his lungs’. </p><p>Espio tried to sit up so he could coo and cuddle Charmy again but Vector kept him down with one hand and scooped up the little baby in the other. </p><p>“Hey there little man~ don’t go crying on me, yer gonna be fine!” Vector was rocking Charmy gently, bringing his other hand off Espio and letting Charmy suck on his fingers, effectively silencing the little bee. </p><p>Espio sat up and watched Vector hold him, he always got a warm feeling when watching Vector with Charmy. He was great with him, sure it took a little while for Vector to get the hang of holding, feeding, changing, playing...well everything to do with Charmy but now he was a natural. Such a natural that Charmy was falling asleep in his hands now.</p><p>“I must look good, cuz yer eyen me up~” Espio looked up at Vector’s face and saw him flash a grin and wiggle his pierced eyebrows suggestively. Causing Espio to giggle, “Yes, veeeerrryyyy attractive!” Scooting closer to the edge of the bed. He got on his knees, placing his hands on Vector’s hips, and started to leave a trail of kisses up Vector’s stomach and lower chest. “You look so good it make me think…” Espio looked away, biting his bottom lip and averting Vector’s gaze. </p><p>Vector was a little hot and bothered by where this was going and he had to remember he still had the baby in his hands. But Espio looked so good right now, “Thinkin bout what gorgeous?” He watched as Espio’s golden eyes looked back at him through half lids, looking all seductive, and he felt Espio’s hands slowly start to move lower from his hips. “You’ve asked me to call you Boss and Master but maybe I should start calling you...Daddy~~~” Espio’s eyes never left Vector’s. </p><p>Vector was hard. There was no way he couldn’t be from that show. And he has a baby in his hands. Espio was evil and once this kid was asleep in his cot he was gonna get it! </p><p>Vector moved away and made for the door. “Stay there! Imma comin back once this kids down!” Espio laughed as Vector left the room. Maybe that was a little forward of him, and maybe they'd only get 10-15 minutes of ‘private time’ before Charmy was awake and crying again. But Espio bet it would be worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>If you see any spelling/grammar errors do let me know so I can fix them, and hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>